


Letters to B.

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: Two people, one phone call, and a series of extraordinary events.





	1. Chapter 1

"...and that was Rod Stewart with a little help of Michael Bublé and their _Winter Wonderland_! I personally love that song so much. It always makes me warm inside. And those two amazing voices! Heaven for ears, isn't it?

"Okay, and now the weather report. It seems like New York is about to get hit by a snowstorm, so better hurry up with everything. Tomorrow, on Christmas Eve we expect over two feet of snow and temperature below 30 degrees. It's the perfect opportunity to stay home, with your loved ones and just be with them. There's nothing better than to drink hot chocolate and read, while cuddling with your partner in front of a fireplace, right? It's why I love winter time so much, it gives us more opportunities to do just that.

"The next song is also one of my favorites, and even though it was released years ago, it still is a bit controversial. But before we hear that Baby, It's Cold Outside, I see someone is calling us. Hello, this is Blaine Anderson, _Radio Warbler New York_. It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Blaine smiled pushed some buttons. He loved getting calls from his listeners.

"No, it's not!" Melodic, but a bit hoarse voice exclaimed. "Nothing is beautiful, not about today, not about every day! All this Christmas spirit is totally overrated. No one is nicer those days. Your boss is an asshole who gets you even more work, so you can't go home, the boyfriend of two years you were about to introduce to your dad dumps you, because you're apparently too clingy, and you almost get killed because someone tripped and fall on you. So no! Nothing is beautiful! Life sucks! Love sucks!" The guy's started talking faster, only to hiccup between words. He's voice got higher, and Blaine could swear he heard sniffing.

"What's your name?" he asked, hoping it'd stop the man's ranting.

"...what?"

"What is your name?" Blaine repeated. "So I know what to call you."

There was silence on the other side. When Blaine thought the guy hung up, he heard his answer.

"Um.. Kurt. It's Kurt."

"Like in _Sound of Music_?" He smiled when he heard a soft 'mmhm' form the guy. "See, Kurt, you can't loose your spirit. Believe me, I know life sucks sometimes. But all the other time life is just so beautiful. We're gonna be snowed in the next couple of days. Take your time out, relax. Call your family, try new desserts. For just one day don't worry about anything. Let yourself be free."

Blaine hoped with all his heart that his little speech helped Kurt, at least a bit. Christmas was his favourite season, and he hated seeing people sad around that time. Frankly, he hated seeing people sad at any time, but it pained him more on Christmas.

"Well, you see, you're wrong, again." Came a response from his speaker. "I can't take a day off. Can't afford it. Life isn't a fairy tale. Or a stupid romcom. Day off won't resolve your problems. You can't just take a walk and bump into the love of your life in the Central Park. I don't know in what weird bubble you live, but the real world doesn't work like that. So, screw your stupid advice. Screw you, Blaine Warbler!"

Blaine looked at the "call disconnected" on his monitor, mouth wide open, stunned. He worked here for 10 years and never something like this happened to him. The silence prolonged, and it took Susan, one of the technician to knock on the glass screen to finally make Blaine react.

"Oh, wow, that was... Intense" he cleared his throat and pushed some buttons on the console in front of him. "I hope everyone else is having a bit better morning. And now promised _Baby It's Cold Outside_ , the version sang by Rod Stewart and Dolly Parton. Enjoy."

***

In his apartment in East Village, Kurt threw his phone across the bed and groaned into pillow. He just made a total fool out of himself. On air! What the hell made him make that call? He blamed the cheeriness in Blaine's voice, the way he talk about Christmas and love. Kurt could swear glitter was coming from his radio speakers every time that guy talked about how magical this season is.

Looking at the clock on his nightstand, Kurt got out the bed. He had an hour before he had to be at the office. The thought of meeting with his boss made Kurt shiver. He only hoped that Jonathan didn't recognise him. It's one thing to bitch on your boss in private, but doing it on air of one of the biggest radio in the city? That was suicide. 

Not that it wouldn't solve some of Kurt's problem. He didn't want to die, no. But to disappear for few weeks, recharge batteries, and hopefully came back with better ideas for his life. Instead of working for _Vouge_ , or at least for the best Broadway theaters, he wasted his time designing and sweing for costume renting company. He liked Halloween, it was a time when he could be creative. But Christmas? Dear God. Every year, he had to make the same costumes for ten different nativity plays. Coudn't they use the costumes from previous yers? Did they eat them after the play or what? 

He was grumpy, and he took it out on that poor radio guy. Kurt knew that. But it wasn't his fault his life was such a travesty. His job was a joke, and his love life? Once again, didn't exist. The thing was, he liked Corey, really. He liked him enough, that after a year of dating he wanted to finally introduce him to his family. Kurt had it everything planned - he would took Corey with him to Ohio for Christmas, and then he would take him for a romantic stroll and asked him to move in with him. But Kurt was so excited about it, he couldn't wait till Christmas. So he asked last night, while they were watching movies at Corey's place. The silence after his question lasted enough for Kurt to know he made a mistake. After that, they started talking, then arguing. During this screaming match Kurt learned his clingy, want too much, complain too much. He was too much in general. When Kurt came back home that night, he was gratful it happened at Core's place, and definitely not in Ohio. 

With the last glare at the radio, that played Adele's Hello now, Kurt took his clothes and, cursing everything in the world, started to get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine stormed out of the radio building, seeing red. How this little dickward also known as his boss dared to propose such a deal! Afternoon shift on Christmas Eve and then night shift on actual Christmas day. All of it for one day off after New Year. One!

Okay, maybe he didn't have a family to go visit for Christmas, so he was staying in the city anyway. And yes, he was single, so there was no boyfriend to occupy his time, everyone at the radio knew that. So yeah, in theory, he could work those ungodly shifts no one wanted to take. But when he talked about going home and cuddle with someone you love, he really meant that.

He had Audrey.

And she still was a little kitty, she needed his time and attention. She deserved more cuddles and snacks and toys to play. She was his baby and he couldn't left her alone on Christmas night.

Frustrated, he took a bit of the snow that already fallen, and made a snowball. There was a statue of some guy in that little square on the other side of the street. Perfect. He threw the ball as hard as he could, and felt really satisfied when it hit the sculpture right in the face. Imaging it's his asshole boss, Blaine made another snowball. And then one more.

Feeling the anger dismissing, he made the last ball, and threw it again. But his good aim must be only anger fueled. Instead of hitting the sculpture, it landed in the face of the guy that was walked by the statue. The force of the snowball made him fall behind the little fence surrounding the statue and onto the ground.

"Oh shit."

***

Apart from the catastrophe his morning was, Kurt's day was good, so far. The line in his favourite café was short, what gave him extra few minutes, so he walked to his job in a slower pace, admiring the falling snow. He had so little time for himself lately, he really appreciate that spare five minutes.

Even in the store, everyone behaved different, more nice. Maybe it was the really close proximity of Christmas. Kurt actually dreaded meeting with his boss, as he was the real fan of Radio Warbler, and listened to it religiously. But Jonathan didn't seem to recognise Kurt's voice. Or he did recognise him, but didn't care. Either way, Kurt wasn't planning on mentioning it himself.

By the time of his late lunch break, Kurt finished everything he had to for the day. He looked around his office/sewing room, suspiciously. Something bugged him, a little voice inside his head telling him he forgot something. He checked his notes and calendar twice, but found nothing. Feeling weirdly frustrated, he decided to take the rest of the day off. He already had everything done, no way he would start on a new project in the middle of the work day. After scrabbling a quick note saying that he went out to look for new fabrics, and that he wished everyone happy holidays, Kurt packed his belongings and left.

Once outside, he took a deep breath a looked around. On left, was a route to his apartment, but that was the last place he wanted to be at the moment. Nodding to himself, he turned right and starting walking.

Kurt wandered around the neighbourhood, window shopping and generally enjoying himself. He stopped for a while to listen to the street musician, who sang Christmas carols, accompanying herself on guitar. With every step that took him farther away from his work, Kurt felt better, more relaxed.

In the distance, but not more than 40 feet away, he saw a little square with the statue of some man standing in the middle. The nerdy part of his brain decided to check it out.

Just as he was close enough to read the name of the guy from the plaquette underneath his feet, Kurt felt something really hard and cold hitting the side of his head. He felt and landed in the pile of dirty snow behind the little fence, that surrounded the statue.

Moaning in pain, he closed his eyes and let himself lay still for a minute. When he opened them a minute later, he was met with the pair of the most beautiful hazel eyes he ever seen in his life.

The eyes looked into his with worry. Kurt let himself look down, and saw that this person had also really nice lips. Very kissable. And they were moving so nicely... Moving? Oh. 

Kurt shook his head a bit, groaning when pain went through it like a hot knife. 

"Sir, are you okay?" he heard he voice, and wow. Even the voice was nice. Who it was, all nice and dreamy? Kurt tried to focus his sight on the stranger's face and wow, again. The guy was handsome. Curls peaked from underneath the beanie, and thick eyebrows were knitted in concern. His cheeks were red from the cold and Kurt wondered if he could warm them with kisses. 

"What?" the guy gasped, surprised. Did Kurt say that out loud? 

"Um, yeah, you did." Came a confirmation from the guy. Kurt only whined, massaging his head. "Are you hurt? I swear, I didn't want to hit you with that snowball!"

"Shhh, please." Kurt motioned to the guy to help him get up. The handsome stranger took his hands into his and in one smooth move pull Kurt up. But it was too fast for Kurt, and made his head spin. He swayed on his feet and landed in arms of that guy. 

Kurt looked up from where his head rested on stranger's chest. This close, he was even more handsome. 

"Hi" Kurt whispered, suddenly aware how intimate this situation was. The guy moved one of his hand from Kurt's back and pushed a single lock from his forehead. 

"Hello." 


	3. Chapter 3

They stood like that, lost in each other eyes; hazel locked with the glasz.  Kurt could swear the world stopped spinning, as their faces moved closer and closer, until they were separated only by a millimeter.

“What is your name?” the guy murmured against Kurt’s lips, making him shiver. He was about to reply with a kiss, but something made him stop. He heard that voice, albeit louder and more clear, just this morning. Kurt looked again into those beautiful eyes. Even thought he never met that guy before, never checked out the radio’s website for the speakers’ photos, he would recognize that voice everywhere. It couldn’t be happening.

Kurt jerked away, the spell broken.

“No. No no no, it’s not happening. No.” he bubbled to himself, taking a few steps back.

“What? What is going on? Are you okay?” Blaine, because he had to be Blaine, the one and only Blaine Anderson, asked, looking confused. He moved closer to Kurt. “Did you hit your head?

“No!” Kurt shouted, distancing himself even further from Blaine.” Don’t you dare coming closer, Blaine Warbler! This is not happening! You’re not going to ramble about how this is such a meet-cute and love at the first sight and Christmas miracles and… No! Just no. Bye!”

Fuming with anger and embarrassment, he hopped over the little fence and walked away, successfully not falling again. He didn’t hear Blaine calling after him, he didn’t stop until he almost collided with the front door of his apartment building.

‘ _What a fucking day’_ he thought to himself, climbing up the stairs to his floor. Yes, the morning sucked and he made an ass out of himself. But was it really necessary to repeating that action, this time in real life, in front of that guy? Was it? Cursing profoundly under his breath, Kurt reached into his pocket for his keys. But they were not there, so he tried the other pocket. And then the ones in his pants. He was more than sure he put his keys into his coat’s pockets.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” he bumped his head on the door. Of course he had to lose his keys today. Of fucking course. They must fell of somewhere in the snow at that square. Turning around and sliding down the wall, Kurt considered his options. Rachel had his spare keys, but she was working, and that meant waiting for her at least few hours. He could also go back and look for them near the statue. But, what if that guy, Blaine, was still there? What if he found Kurt’s keys and waited for him?     

Even though he didn’t want to see him again, Kurt must admit Blaine was absolutely gorgeous. Dark curly hair that peaked from under the hat, olive skin, beautiful smile and those eyes. God, those eyes. They were mesmerizing, making Kurt want to confess all his dirty thoughts. But no. Falling in love – and Kurt would fall in love with Blaine, if given a chance, that was inevitable – was the last thing he needed.

What he did need, was a coffee. And a week of sleep.

Standing up, he brushed some dust from his pants. He’d wait for Rachel at their favourite coffee shop.

***

Blaine was frozen in place, looking at the retreating silhouette of that man. What the hell just happened? 

One minute, he had a very attractive guy in his arms and was about to kiss him, and the next minute said guy ran away, like Blaine burnt him or something. His sudden change of behavior didn’t make much sense to Blaine, just as his rambling. Did the guy know him? He called him Blaine Warbler, after all. He was sure they never met, he would remember such beautiful man.

And what was that guy talking about? Christmas miracles and love at first sight? Blaine only knew one person that bitter. Well, _knew_ was maybe too much, they only talked once, this morning. It couldn’t be Kurt, though, right? The guy’s voice was familiar, but with Blaine’s luck it wasn’t him.

He turned around, ready to go, when something in the snow caught his attention. Keys. Oh no, the guy lost his keys. But how Blaine would return them? Waiting here, hoping the guy would come back, seemed pointless. Maybe he could make an announcement on the radio? This guy listened to it, after all. Nodding his head, Blaine took the keys from the ground and walked away in the direction of his apartment.

On his way, he stopped in front of his favourite café, debating about getting himself some hot chocolate, and maybe a snack. He looked inside and felt his mouth dropping on the pavement. Inside, at the table right by the window, sat the guy he looked for, drinking coffee. It seemed that Blaine had some luck, after all. Not thinking much about this coincidence, he walked in and went straight to the man’s table. Seeing that he didn’t notice him, Blaine cleared his throat.

“Hello” he said, smiling. “Again.”

The guy turned to look at Blaine, startled. He started to smile, but one he seemed to recognize Blaine, his smile dropped.

“Do you stalk me now or what?” he asked coldly. Blaine froze, taken aback. What was the deal with this guy.

“I just brought you your keys.” Blaine offered, slowly. He put the keys on the table in front of the guy. It was his turn to looked surprised. “I didn’t stalk you, I promise. I don’t even know you.”

The guy didn’t say anything, just looked away. Not knowing what to do, Blaine shrugged and turned away to go out. He took few steps, when he heard the guy sigh deeply.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

Blaine turned back, and saw the guy  folded his arms on the table and put his head on them. He stepped closed, intrigued. When he felt his presence, the guy looked up at him, his beautiful eyes tired and a little wet.

“I’m sorry. I had a really bad day and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry” Blaine answered, sitting on the chair next to him.  “It was me who hit you with a snowball, after all.”

The guy laughed, the sound a bit choked,  but it made Blaine sigh with relief. Maybe it wasn’t a lost cause, after all. 

“Will you tell me your name now?” he asked,

“I already told you my name, today” The guy blushed. “It’s Kurt.”

“So it was you!” he exclaimed, but quickly schooled his enthusiasm. “I mean, I thought I recognised your voice, that’s it. I’m Blaine.”

Kurt chuckled, and then took his keys, gathering the rest of his thing as well.

“It was really nice of you, to bring me my keys. But I should be going, my clothes are still wet, I’m a bit cold, and… Yeah, I just go home. Thank you.”

“No, wait!” Blaine stood up quickly, almost tipping the table over. “Do you really have to go?”

Kurt stopped, looking at Blaine’s hand on his arm. Blaine felt the warmth of his body, even through the tick fabric of his jacket. It was enough to remind him of that brief moment, back in that little park, when he had his hand on Kurt’s face. That moment was perfect, he couldn’t afford to ruin this again.

“There is something about you, Kurt. I can’t express that with words, but…” He took a deep breath, and looked directly into Kurt’s eyes. “I feel like I already know you. And I know it sounds really crazy, but I like you. I like you a lot.”   

“ _Blaine.._.” Kurt started, but he silenced him, putting a finger on his lips.

“I live just down the street, please, come with me. You can take a shower, I’ll make us some hot chocolate. We can talk, or watch some movies. Please?”

He held his breath, waiting for Kurt’s response. They eyes were locked again, full of emotion. Fear of the unknown, hope for new adventure, desire. Finally, Blaine felt a pressure of Kurt’s lips, kissing his finger.

“Okay.” Came a whispered answer.

“Okay.” Blaine repeated, smiling. He took Kurt’s hand, and together they left the café.

The way to Blaine’s apartment was spent in silence, each step heighten the tense between them. They hold hands all the way, stopping only for a moment so Blaine could open the door. Once inside the apartment, Blaine helped Kurt take off his coat. He just turned around from where he put it into closet, when Kurt leant in and kissed him, first slowly, then more passionately, as Blaine started kissing him back.

Needless to say, the shower or hot chocolate were the last things on their minds.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one, I think.  
> I hope you liked the stroy so far? You can answer with kudos and comments, hah ;)
> 
> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up to the feeling of someone watching him. He groaned, lifting himself up from the ground, and looked around. Blaine was still asleep in the same spot in front of the fireplace, where they collapsed after their last round of sex. The thick blanket barely covered his naked butt, but Kurt didn’t mind – his affection  for Blaine’s glorious behinds was already way too deep, he could stare at it for hours. Among other things.

Massaging his neck, he looked in the direction of the kitchen, already thinking about making some coffee and he almost got heart attack, surprised.

There, nonchalantly leaning against the doorframe, stood a boy. He had his hands in his pocket, and a smile that would look like a smirk, if not for the missing tooth.

“Did you know that 100 millions of couples have sex on the first date?” the boy asked, stepping into the room.

“100 millions? That’s quite a lot” Kurt answered, confused, covering himself and Blaine with the blanket. The movement must woke Blaine up, because he opened his eyes, and yelped, seeing the boy so close to them.

“Hey! Minors are not allowed in this area!” he pointed at the boy to get out. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What are you even doing here, Nick?”

“You said you’d take me ice skating today afternoon.”

“Well, fuck me” Blaine muttered under his breath. “Okay, we still have time.”

“It’s one pm.”

“What?” Blaine looked at the clock standing on the fireplace. The kid was right. “Shit! I mean, shoot! Shoot! Don’t you dare tell your mom you heard that.”

Blaine tried to get up, but Kurt stopped him, thankfully, reminding him of their nakedness. The boy didn’t seemed to be affected by the lack of clothes of any of the men. He just still stood there, not even five feet from them, smiling.

“Can you go to the kitchen? We want to get dressed.” But Nick didn’t move. “Kitchen. Now.”

Sighing heavily, Nick turned around and marched into the kitchen, turning back in the door.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen a dick before. I’m a boy, too, after all.”

Both Kurt and Blaine stared at him, mouth open and eyes wide. When they heard Nick looking for something in the kitchen, Blaine stood up and helped Kurt to do the same.

“Sometimes I really hate that kid.” Blaine muttered, but seeing the puzzled look on Kurt’s face, he added “I’ll explain it to you later, ok?”

Showered and dressed, they sat around the kitchen table with Nick, eating late lunch. Kurt observed the friendly banter between Blaine and Nick, letting himself take a closer look at the kid.

Nick was a rather small boy, with mess of curly dirty blond hair, and a nose that – Kurt was now sure of it – looked exactly like Blaine’s. The longer Kurt looked between Blaine and Nick, the more confused he got. Were they related? Was Blaine hiding the fact, that he was a single dad?

“Is Nick your son?” he asked, the curiosity taking over.

“What? No.”

“Yes” Nick said at the same time, causing Kurt to drop his fork on the floor. Blaine sighed heavily, rubbing his face.

“I have some explaining to do, right?” He said, looking at Kurt, who only nodded in response. “Okay. Nick, go home, get ready. I’ll pick you up in an hour. And hey, “ he added, when Nick was half way out the kitchen. “You’re grounded.”

“What?!” Nick shouted. “You can’t ground me!”

“I can and I just did. No brushing your tooth until the end of the year. No, go.”

They watched the boy disappearing with a big smile. Without a word, both men took their mugs and went back to the living room, where they sat on the couch, facing each other.

“Before I start, you have to know that I’m not hiding any ex-wife or anything. Yes, I’m Nick’s biological father, but I’m not his dad.

“When I moved to New York all those years ago, I roomed with a girl, Susan. She was a couple years older than me, and a total sweetheart toward my just-moved-out-from-small-town ass. We developed fast friendship. Actually, for a long time she was my only friend here.  After Susie and her girlfriend, Amanda, got married, they asked me if I would be a donor for them.”

“And you agreed?” Kurt interrupted.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” Blaine asked. “They basically adopted me, helped me so much I wasn’t sure if I ever would be able to repay them. And helping them make a family of their own? I didn’t even have to think before I agreed. After few tries, and then really long 7 months, Nick was born. Too early, not much bigger than my hand. But he was a fighter, he made it. When I first hold him in my arms, I fell so hard in love. He was the cutest baby I’ve ever seen. It was a moment I realized I want to have my own kids, someday.”

Kurt put his mug on the table, and shifted closer to Blaine, taking his hands in his, making the latter to basically fall on his chest. Feeling bold, which was totally stupid, they had sex all night after all, Kurt kissed Blaine’s head.

“Does Nick know about it?”

“Yes, he does. When he started talking, Amanda and Susie asked me if I want them to teach him calling me dad. But, I declined. So, for now I’m this cool uncle. What about you?”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, looking down at Blaine.

“Do you want to have kids?”

“One day, yeah, maybe. If I’ll find the right person to rise them with.”

They looked at each other, leaning in and finally closing the gap between their lips. Before they could turn this kiss into full making out session, Blaine’s phone beeped with new text, effectively breaking the mood.

“Oh God, this kid is such a cockblock!” Blaine exclaimed, throwing his phone on the coffee table.

“Okay, I think it’s my clue to go back home.” Kurt said, getting up and looking at his watch. He wasn’t in his apartment in over 24 hours. When something like that happened to him for the last time? He didn’t remember.

“Do you have to go?” Blaine stopped him. “I mean… I had really good time with you, and I don’t want you to leave just yet, however creepy that sounds.”

“Don’t worry, I feel totally the same” Kurt reassured him, smiling.

“Would you like to join us? I have to go to work at 8pm, but until then… If you don’t have any other plans, of course!”

“Blaine, relax” He kissed softly his cheek. “I would love to join you and Nick. Really.”

“This time it’s a date.”

“It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it guys.  
> Thank you for keeping up with me and following this story. I'm planning on writing a short epilogue soon. Until then - have a good time!  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it. The first chapter of don't know how many.  
> The story is based on Polish movie, Letters to M. I don't own that movie, obviously. It's a typical Christmas romcom, but I loved it. 
> 
> I'll try to post new chapter before the weekend. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
